Magical mayhem
by loveydovey14
Summary: Misto's magic cousins come to live at the junkyard and chaos and hilarity ensues! T for swears.
1. My cousins are coming!

**I will try to make this as funny as I can, but writing comedies is a toughee for me. May experience writer's block (pray to everlasting I don't!)**

**I hope you all enjoy! If you like it, REVIEW! If you don't like it, don't leave catty reviews.**

***READ, WILL HELP YOU WITH STORY* Guest stars: Selena Gomez as Becky and Jennifer Stone as Bessy. (I don't like these actresses, but when I pictured Becky and Bessy in my head, I imagined them with those voices. I'm such a moron, lol.) Will be making references to Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Becky, Bessy, and Aunt Millenna all belong to me.**

**CATS is owned by ALW and TSE.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mistoffelees was in his den (the pipe) practicing his magic. He sat with an open book in his lap. He read a few lines of magic spells, then looked over to where a small candle was in the corner. Misto raised his paw, whispered a little chant, and the flame rose up from it's position on the wick. It then flew right above Misto's head, and swirled around in a circle. It spun so fast, it was just a blurr of yellow. Then it stopped, and slowly made it's way back to the candle. Misto gave a small grin, obviously proud of what he had accompolished.

"Well done Misto."

Mistoffelees nearly jumped 3 feet in the air as he gasped and turned around. In the entrance to his den was Munkustrap. In his paw was a small, rolled up piece of paper with a red sticker holding it in it's tubular shape.

"Hey Munkustrap. What'cha got there?" he said. Munkustrap looked down at the paper. "Well, I think it might be for you." Munk explained. He handed the paper to Misto. "It just suddenly appeared in the clearing out of nowhere in a flash of light."

Mistoffelees peeled the sticker off and unrolled the paper. It only took him a split second to scream after reading the first line.

"AHHHHHH!"

Munkustrap jumped backward at the sound of Misto's shrill scream. "MY COUSINS ARE COMING!" He turned to Munkustrap and read aloud:

_"Dear nephew, I am sending your cousins Becky and Bessy to live with you. They don't take their magic seriously, and won't listen to me. I can't teach them a damn thing. Maybe you can straighten them out. Love, Aunt Millenna"._

"I didn't know you had cousins," Munkustrap said. "Or that Bustopher had another sister. But, wait. If your mother is magic, and your Aunt is magic, then...why isn't Bustpher magic?"

"Bustopher has three sisters, actually. My mother being the eldest, my Aunt being the second eldest, then him, and then my other aunt" Misto corrected. "To control the magic cat population, if a couple wants to have more than one kitten, only the first two can be magical. The rest are born normal". Misto stated. "But back to the matter at hand, MY COUSINS ARE COMING!" he screamed once again.

Munkustrap covered his ears with his paws. "Why is this such a big deal?"

"Becky and Bessy are SO annoying! They use their magic all the time, and irresponsibly, if I might add, and usually gets me in trouble!" Misto complained. "Hell, I'm worried on just how they'll get here! They might fly here on skateboards and crash into something, they might skydive out of nowhere-"

Suddenly, there was a POW and a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared, a pair of twin cats stood in the middle of the den. "Hi big cousin!" one declared.

"Or...maybe...they just...poof in." Misto stammered. The two embraced him in a big hug. Munkustrap got a look at them. They were both completly light gray Russian blues, with dark gray socks,dark gray ears, and dark gray tips on the ends of their tails. The one on the left had stunning metallic teal eyes and a light green collar with a big orange stone on it, and the one on the right had lovely aqua green eyes with a dark purple collar with a big red stone on it. Both had a distinctive, but tiny, black diamond in the middle of their foreheads.

"Umpf! It's...great...to see...you guys...again!" Misto choked out as the two squeezed him like constrictors. The twins looked over and saw Munkustrap.

"Oh hello there!" The one with the blue eyes squeeled. They released their grip on Misto (who took a huge breath in) and ran over to Munkustrap. "Hi, I'm Becky!" the blue-eyed one said, grabbing Munk's right paw and shaking it violently. "Hi, I'm Bessy!" said the green-eyed one, grabbing Munk's left paw from under the other arm and tarted to shake it. Munk's arms were now criss-crossed and starting to hurt. eventually, they let go, to his relief.

"So, Becky is the one with the blue eyes, green collar and orange stone, and Bessy is the one with the green eyes, purple collar and red stone, is that correct?"

"Yeppidy-yep-yep!" Becky and Bessy chirped. Then, Bessy put her paws together, and conjured up a hat (Need a reference? watch the Pixar short _Presto_) "Let's unpack!"

"Unpack?" Misto said. Before he could say anything else, Becky pulled right out of the hat a big book of spells for beginners, a giant ball of vibrant pink yarn, an anchor, a six pack of soda, a box of nail, or rather, claw polish, two human cell phones, and lastly, a cage with a skinny, but long snake in it.

"Why do you have a snake?" Misto asked.

"We don't tell _you _how to live." Bessy said rather rudely. She poked a claw through the bars of the cage and the snake flicked it's tongue on it.

"Em, well..." Munkustrap started to say. "I suppose if you are to be staying, we should introduce you to the other Jellicles and Old Deuteronomy. By the way, I'm Munkustrap, the protector of the tribe". Becky and Bessy gave big smiles, that frankly, kinda creeped Munkustrap out.

"Okay, guys, listen," Misto said. "Your mom is making me your new magic teacher. So you have to obey everything I tell you. And NO goofing around. And please, for the love of _Everlasting, _please don't use magic on the other cats.

"Who, _us_?" Becky said slyly.

"We wouldn't _dream_ of it!" Bessy said, emphasizing the word "dream". They smiled cheesily, and walked out of the den.

Misto looked at Munkustrap and shook his head. "Dear bast, this cannot end well".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I am open to suggestions on what can happen in the story. (Damn writer's block!) I am politely DEMANDING you to review. Teehee!XD**


	2. Introductions and love

**(Me) Okay, before I start this chapter, I just want to say I hold nothing against Plato, it was a request. This is a bit shorter than I had hoped for.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Munkustrap and Misto were just about finished introducing Becky and Bessy to all the cats in the junkyard.

"This is Jellylorum." Munkustrap said to Becky and Bessy. "Hello, dears!" She said cheerfully. "She looks after the kittens along with Jennyanydots." said Munkustrap. Becky and Bessy smiled at Jelly.

"Are any yours?" Bessy asked.

"Yes, Pouncival, Electra, and Etcetera. Jemima, Victoria, and Tumblebrutus are Jenny and Skimble's. Plato's parent died a while back. Oh! I should warn you about Pouncival. He does what his name indicates, so when he's on top of that chair over there, don't walk under it." Jelly warned.

"Gotcha!" The twins said in unison. Misto, Munk, and the girls continued their introductions to the other cats. Eventually, they got to the Rum Tum Tugger's den. Munkustrap knocked on the door, and Tugger came out.

"Well, who are these two?" He said suavely, spotting Becky and Bessy, who both giggled. Misto glared at Tugger. "Tugger, these are my cousins, Becky and Bessy".

"It's nice to meet you!" Becky said cheerfully, then stopped. "Wait a minute...are you gay?"

"_What?"_ Tugger gasped. "I am not!" he shouted. Misto and Munk stifled their laughter.

"Sorry," Becky said putting her paws up. "It's just where we come from, all the sexy guys are gay."

"Yeah, and all the nerds are straight." Bessy agreed.

"Well I am not homosexual!" Tugger said loudly as he slammed the door shut. "I am **bi**sexual, for your information." he said to himself, emphasizing the "bi".

"Stay away from my cousins, you pervert!" Misto shouted as they walked away. Becky, Bessy, and Munk laughed out loud.

"A-alright...*snicker* the only ones left to meet are the kittens." Munkustrap choked out. They all walked to the clearing where all the kittens were playing.

"Kittens!" Munkustrap called. The kittens stopped playing and looked at the protector. "I want you all to meet Misto's cousins, Becky and Bessy".

"Hello!" Jemima and Victioria chirped.

"Hiiiiii!" Etcetera and Electra sung.

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus walked up to them. "Hey, I'm Pouncival, and this is my buddy, Tumblebrutus". said Pouncival Becky and Bessy went wide-eyed. They had never seen such a cute tom like Tumblebrutus!

"Uh...Becky?...Bessy?" Misto waved a paw in front of their faces. "You guys kinda spaced out". Becky and Bessy could only say one thing at the moment:

"YOU'RE HOT!" Becky pulled Tumbles forward and planted a huge kiss on him. Bessy copied when she was finished. When they released him, it was Tumble's turn to look speechless. Munk and Misto also stared in shock. Becky and Bessy started to giggle, then they ran off.

Tumblebrutus began to hyperventilate. Then he gave out from too much air intake.

"Well...that was...random". Munkustrap stammered. "Shall...we...move on...then?"

* * *

After Becky and Bessy were introduced to everyone, except Old D, who would be coming by the next day, Misto took them back to the pipe.

"Okay, I think it's best we start your magic training immedietly, so there won't be so much _chaos_ in the junkyard, and...Becky, Bessy, what are you doing?" Misto looked over at the troublesome twosome who were standing at the entrance of the pipe, both of them had their paws up.

"Ready...set...GO!" Becky shouted. Both of them shot lighting from their paws, and waved them in different directions. Then there was a loud scream. Misto looked out at what his cousins had down. All the cats were laughing and pointing at Plato, who's backfur was burned off, leaving balld patches of skin showing, spelling the words: I AM GAY!

"MOMMYYYY!" Plato screamed and ran off. Becky and Bessy rolled with laughter till tears slid on their cheeks. They stopped when Misto grabbed them by their collars and picked them up.

"First of all, I told you guys not to use your magic for goofing around! Second of all, if you're gonna call someone gay, do it to Tugger".

He set them down. "Now let's get started on your magic training."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(Me) So the twins take a liking to Tumblebrutus? Stay away! HE'S MINE! Again, R&R! Yeah, I changed it if you already read this chapter before because Pouncival is too cute to give to them!**


End file.
